


Pearl's Liberation

by GrayCanKindaWriteStuff



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Origin Story, Requited Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCanKindaWriteStuff/pseuds/GrayCanKindaWriteStuff
Summary: I decided to write what I thought Pearl's origin story is!!! Enjoy!





	

Pearl has always been… different. She just doesn’t know how. Or why.

Whenever her master didn’t require her constant attention, she would always exhale in relief, and then despise herself. Pearls aren't supposed to hate their masters the way she hates hers! Pearls are supposed to adore their masters. Love them. Obsess over them. 

But Pearl would prefer to stare out the windows of her master’s spaceship lifelessly. Like a doll. That’s all she is, really. A toy. A doll. A puppet. 

Until she happened.

Rose Quartz. 

The minute Pearl saw the “dangerous rebel”, she felt something. A stirring. Was it… love?   
No, too soon. Besides, she’s never felt any emotion besides “used”. The real word for the emotion, if it really DOES count as an emotion, is power. This Rose Quartz, one of thousands, making a name for herself by proving herself different. 

Pearl looks down at her hands.

Pearl, facet-7y8t cut-4jw. That’s her name. Her only identity. That’s all she’s ever been, and up until the moment she first laid eyes on Rose Qua- Rose. Her Rose.

She can be different, too.

That’s when for the first time ever, she summons her sword and before her master knew what had happened, Pearl had swung her sword and neatly poofed her master.

Too late to back out now.

Pearl has a new master- no, not master, FRIEND- now. But this time, Pearl loves her. And somehow, somehow, Rose loves her too. And that's all Pearl needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write, I hope you enjoyed it oml


End file.
